I Don't Give A Damn
by RugbyRebel
Summary: Alex is not good at fitting in to the crowd, and she hates it. Alex is a an orphan who has been put into a home with the Barden bellas will she find old friends or will she make new ones. Sorry I'm terrific at summaries and writing in so I have no clue what the ratings are and I'll need to check it but there may be smut but there will probably be inappropriate language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey welcome to this terrible story about a 11 year old oc. Whoop! ? ﾟﾘﾑ** **Please review what you think was good and what was bad because this is my first story and I wrote it on a terrible writing app.**

* * *

"If you mess this one up I swear I'm getting you checked for brain damage"The adult next to me grumbles

She carries on about how many homes I've been too and jokes that I've broken the record

I don't care what she says, I don't give a damn. I say that alot 'I don't give a damn ' because most of the time I don't 'I don't give a damn if anyone has anything bad to say about me or anyone I like' which is rather limited right now as 2 are dead  
(My parents) and a couple of friends

"C'mon I have to get something to say thanks, you're to big of a handfull for free"The woman sitting next to me stops the car in the car park in the store close to where ever I was going. She is the person in charge of finding me a home and thats why  
she's pretty pissed off

I'm not good at fitting in

"M'kay" I grumble getting out the car

Fitting in

I'm really really really not good at that... Well that is for now anyway

Might be because I wasn't born here didn't really get to America since a few months ago I'm brittish I don't sound it though...I think

But trust me alot can happen in a few months

We walk into the bright store flashing offers on signs from all directions

"Go and find a suitable chocolate"

"You can't really get a suitable chocolate its just chocolate" I reply attempting at getting back at her for the brain damage thing

"What ever" she waves me off with her hand not taking her eyes off the flowers

I shove my hands in my pockets and walk down to the sweets isle

I take my time knowing Sarah she'll be ages looking at flowers

Well I end up taking to much time apparently and she comes and finds me looking at the shelves

"Hurry up! Just Grab one from the top shelf their usually best" she snaps

The reason she doesn't do it herself is because shes to short

I still have to get on my toes to reach it but Sarah was right

Damn thats some expensive chocolate

After we had paid Sarah rushed me back into the small car because apparently we'd be late

She Allwways says that and we're always quite early

Same this time we're ten minutes early

"Since we're actually early for once I.."Sarah starts

But I cut her off ,feeling more confident then usual "We're always early, and I know the rules Be good , don't do anything you would normally do blah blah blah"

She slaps me across the face

It hurts but I'm fine

"Do not back chat ,this is the Barden Bellas the BARDEN BELLAS yeah them and if you don't behave then you will be given one last chance then we'll have to send you back"

Want she means by 'send me back' is to back in England where my nightmares are, of well they started there they usally just follow me around

Sarah opens the car door but doesn't step out

"For the love of god please be good, this is literally your last chance"

"I'll try"I say I think she would have slapped me but we're about to go

I find myself walking though Barden campus rather quickly ,may I add

Sarah knows that the Adoption community had actually paid Barden to let the students who live in one of the group houses look after a child each

It's stupid I know , just shows how desperate people are

There's no one actually taking a second glance at us so I don't know why she's fussing

Eventually we reach the house , I know its theirs because it has the infamous logo type thing on the front

I feel my palms sweat and/or shake suddenly I try to push the feeling down. It's doesn't work I suddenly feel some what scared and shy and it creeps my out. I'm not a selfish brat that has no worries or something I've just never felt these felling before  
going into a new home because its come clear that they will send me back fast and I don't usually give a damn when I go to a new home now.

* * *

 **Hi I'm back again sorry it was short just trying to begin getting into the writing habit! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading ? ﾟﾧﾀ**


	2. Chaper Two

**Hey, one person that reviewd you made me happy so be happy too and enjoy your day and this chapter! Whoop**

* * *

Then I slowly realise I'm feeling the same feelings you would say if when you went to your favourite singers consert and you got their auto graph. Its the feeling you get when you look up to someone and finally get to try and impress them or just see them. But I don't know why I'm feeling it now, I watched them fail at the Presidents birthday on TV and I don't think that should be something I'm impressed by or should look up to. I don't like to think I'm that shy too!

Sarah knocks on the door , I keep my eyes on the ground and only look up a little when a certain red head opens the door.

"Oh Hi, I'm Chloe you must be and Alex"She smiles at me

I somehow smile back

"Come in, a couple of the girls are still at class but most of us are still here"She talks to just Sarah now

My head droops again

"GUYS get the h...mail off the table!"She screams

Hate mail?

From where

I mean there was toilet paper thrown all over the trees at the front

But hate mail

Damn some mother must be mad about their kid seeing someones vagina ...that sounded weird

Chloe leads us inside just to see one of the girls throwing a box into an another room

She points to each one of the girls in the room

"Jessica,Ashley the twins" Two girls wave at me from the other side of the room

"Fat Amy" I looked at her confused all I got was a nodd of confirmation

"Stacie, she likes too erm..you'll hear what she likes to do later" Chloe pointed to a tall girl who winked at me

"Emily, out newest Bella she's a legacy" the next girl she pointed too waved for slightly too long, she was a tall,clumsy looking girl who definitely looked like she was the youngest

"Thats all whos here right now, but they all should be here in like 5 or 6 minutes" she smiles at us

"Well nice meeting you all, .." Sarah starts but if quickly cut off by Chloe

"Sorry, please call me Chloe" she said, politely.

By the look on Fat Amys face it seemed that she was one of the only 'sensible' ones I actually feel slightly intimated by the other girls whispering to each other. Not Emily though who just fell up ghe stairs while going to put her homework away.

"Oh ok, Chloe is it ok if I talk with you? Nothing important it is just needed to read Alex's papers." Sarah was definitely the most important sounding

"Of course! Are you ok in here with the other girls by yourself?" Chloe looked at me

"Yeah" My voice is as dead sounding and deep as usual. I don't sound like John Cena or anything but I just have a generally deep voice for a girl, I think it fits my personality; I'm like an egg you hate the outside shell that no one really cracks open to see the more happier me...That was way too deep for my liking.

Chloe and Sarah walk into a different room and shut the door behind them for two minutes it's silent the other girls staring at their phones or whispering to each other I take my phone out my pocket to see two texts from my very extremly good friend that is a boy that I may also be dating. I smile when I see them before I quickly unlock my phone to reply.

+^Alex its soooooo cool here tell me where you got asap^+

+^ALEX. YOU BETTER REPLY IM HYPERVENTILATING HERE AND I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS+^

I smile a bit wider this time I know where ever Indy got put there was nothing stopping us from seeing each other. I begin to reply but before I send a text another Bella bursts through the door.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS BETTER BE READY BECAUSE I BROUGHT THE FUCKING MELTING CHEESE AND COOL BR.." She bursts through the door almost making me drop my phone, unlike Emily who actually fell off the side of the couch.

"Cythia Rose! Theres children!" Stacie says. Theres only one child I mean I hate to think I'm irresponsible but I'm legally a child. Staice is then shoved over by a red faced Emily.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was there...Stacie are you ok" She drops her bag on the counter

"eMiLy, you cracked my fucking nail!" Stacie shouted ,making the other girls laugh ,I looks like shes about to chase her around the house, she probably would have if Chloe and Sarah didn't just walk out the other room.

Chloe studied me for a few seconds she realised I was watching and smiled I smiled slightly back. 

* * *

**Hi its me back again! Please tell me if you want longer chapters, chapters like these will probablytake like two or three days as I pre-wrote these first two but longer ones should take like a week or somthing so tell me the time period of chapters you wantI will do it in that time just be respectful of the chapter sizes! Adios Amigos**


	3. Chapter fourarino

Ingore this...pls


	4. Chapter 3

Hi friend(s) - it is clear I have noclue how many people read this! Sorry for the wait please enjoy!

* * *

"Well, I'm sure Mi..Chl-oe" She split the words like she had never heard them before "Will inform you on Alex's ...situation" I facepalm on the instide

"I should be going" She picked up her bag and walked up to me , handed me a piece of paper -which I quickly slid in my pocket- and then she just walked out.

There was an awkard silence before Chloe decided to speak up

"We should wait for Lily before we go and see the Trebels." There's another silence before Fat Amy points out Lily is already here

"Holy f-u..ck, when did you get here?!" Staice asks

I can see Lilys lips move but I have no clue what she says.

"Well shes here and Beca will be there in like 10 minutes,lets go" They all agree with what Chloe just said and they begin their on small conversations before filing out the door.

Once we got there we realised it was a party (an acapella only party as Amy liked to call it).

Most of the bellas went to go do whatever and I was left watching an awkward asking outing of Benji to Emily whilst hanging around Chloe because I had nothing else left to do.

I slowly depart from Chloe to a quieter area and pull out my phone, I'm about to text Indy when I quickly look up to see him running at me before jumping at me

My wishes from texting 'wish you were here' came through

He hugs me for a few seconds while I quickly put my phone away and wrap my arms around him returning the hug.

I break away first of course smiling all the same then he asks

"Who you with, how long did it take youu to get there, Oh god are you with the bellas?!"

"Slow down ba..duuuddee?!..." I cut myself off from saying babe and swap it with a unsure 'dude'

"Yeah I'm with the Bellas" My smile a little sliding a piece of hair behind my ear

"You know we can't be together" I state that I have no clue what he's on about by giving a confused face

"The oath!" He says , dramatically throwing this arms in the air

"Oh of course! I'll get my throat ripped out by hungry wolves! How will I ever cope." I pretend to faint against him

I don't know how it happens, I feel so much more confident around him. Indy give me this energy no one esle can give, I just bounce off of him.

"Lets go get a drink, Bumper will slip us something" he says with a wink

And he leads me out into the party

Everyones crowded around a small ramp kind of thing made out of left over wood

"Hey Indy! Get over here and get in the line" Jesse yells at Indy pointing at a small line of stupid people lying beside the ramp

He smiles at me before running over. And my confidence goes and I sink into the crowd still being able to make sure he doesn't die by being near the front.

I inch backwards slightly but bump into someone, I quickly turn around too see Beca

Beca was the only Bella I knew before the adoption (Apart from Aubrey, me, Indy and some of our *cough* his friends who he introduced me too *cough* spent ages laughing at about the puking thing)

Beca was quite popular in the music side of the internet for a while so it wasn't hard for me to not see her

"Hey, your the kid we got right?" She asks

I nodd

"Cool, know where Chloe is" she carries on, swirling the beverage in her cup

"I saw her over the-" I begin. I was going to point over to where I saw her last but Chloe ends up finder her first and jump on her from behind almost knocking us both over. 

* * *

*Boop*I wrote that in sainbrys car pack and now I have to go to my cricket comp whoop

*Boop1* Its after the cricket my team came last and I actually suck at cricket so...and I have berry juice on my face in warrior lines as I had frozen fruit

 **Hey! I'm crazy (from the berries) and you finshed the chapter!If you want to all reviws are appreciated! Thanks**


End file.
